


Wish

by deanslashcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, future!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanslashcas/pseuds/deanslashcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2014!verse, Dean finally admits to himself he has feelings for Cas and tries to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this. I wrote it down as a one shot but we'll see..  
> The title is weird but it came from a song title that fits. So there's that.

Dean’s eyes flicker open for a second as he wonders if this is really happening. He’s kissing Castiel. And more shocking still, Cas is kissing him back. When Dean first stormed back into the cabin he had no idea that he would be putting both of them in this position. They were now pressed together with Dean pushing Cas roughly against the wall as they kissed each other fiercely and hungrily. Cas having his mouth invaded by the probing of Dean’s tongue which was desperately trying to convince him that he wasn’t going to regret this, whatever this was.

Well, Dean wasn’t sure if he really convinced Cas or if he really even believed it himself, but right now certainly wasn’t the time to think about it. He needed Cas and he couldn’t get what he needed while he was going on about making a drunken mistake. Dean almost commented when Cas had mentioned that. He hadn’t had a drop of liquor since the day before and in fact was completely sober. Insane possibly. But sober. But instead of informing Cas of this information he thought better of it and instead went in for a harder kiss that said shut the fuck up and kiss me.

When Dean pulls back from the kiss he is smart enough to keep the distance between them close. The last thing he wants is Cas to think that he has changed his mind and pulling away. He just needs a second to catch his breath and both of them stand pressed up against each other panting for air as if they had just come in from a nightly run. 

Dean keeps his head down and forehead pressed against Cas’ with his eyes closed, not sure if he has the nerve to look in Castiel’s eyes. He doesn’t know if he can handle those wide blue eyes that will be looking at him for answers when he doesn’t have any and fuck! He doesn’t even know the questions! 

Dean realizes that he seems to be running the show at this point, because Cas doesn’t make any move toward continuing where they left off, but instead waits to see what Dean is going to do next. Since Dean doesn’t know the direction it’s going or what this even means he just stands holding onto Cas for a few more minutes. Now that impulse has stopped taking over and his heart rate is returning to normal he is lost. A better summary of it would actually be scared shitless, but he drives the thought away with another soft kiss on Cas’ lips and when he pulls away Cas hears a soft broken sound escape his lips.

“Cas..?”

And it’s all Dean had to say. Cas takes Dean’s hand and pulls him over to the bed. After he pushes Dean down into a sitting position he actually helps Dean take his boots off. He then pulls down the covers and after Dean sneaks under them, Castiel slides in comfortably beside him. This isn’t the first time that they have slept together in the same bed. Many times in the past Dean has skipped his own duties around Camp to look after Cas when he has gone through withdrawal from his drugs and other times when he has taken too many and had a near overdose. 

This however, is the first night out of all of those nights that Castiel has kept his arm wound tight around Dean, his hand absently stroking Dean’s back while his lips barely touch Dean’s hair and forehead.  
“It’s going to be okay… I promise, Dean.” He hears Cas say soothingly. “It’s okay, you just need to sleep it off.

He still thinks I’m drunk. Dean thinks exhausted. But before he can object, he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean woke up, the sun was already pouring through the windows. He groaned, knowing he should have been up earlier. Usually he was doing perimeter checks and ordering people around as early as 5am.

"Morning, Sunshine."

Dean's eyes opened wide and he looked down to see Cas had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and was fumbling with the coffee pot. After hitting the top once with bottom of his fist it immedietly started trickling brown liquid into a questionably clean pot. Cas looked over with a goofy smile like he had just won the lottery. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed himself up to put his shoes on and get the fuck out of there. If he acted like a complete dick for absolutely no reason, Cas was sure to think he had a bad hangover and just let it go.

Just as he pulled the left boot on and started pulling at the laces, the bed sunk in heavy next to him where Cas plopped, close enough that they were touching. Dean didn't even look over. He kept his eyes trained on his laces as he quickly pulled a bow and tightened them down.

"You don't have to go so soon. I got the coffee on. We can-"

"We can what, Cas? Sit around and talk about our feelings?" He snorted some like yesterday was some drunken joke and Cas had been right all along. "You don't even like coffee and I've got shit to do."

Cas frowned some and leaned back on his hands, breaking the contact their arms briefly had. "I like it." He mumbled lamely and lifted the cigarette back to his mouth to take a drag.

Dean got his second boot on and went to stand, but before he could, Cas grabbed his wrist and held it lightly. He looked over to him a little surprised at the sudden movement and looked back down just as quickly. Those stupid blue eyes were looking at him with concern of all things. Cas wouldn't say it, but he was worried about Dean, and after his temporary insanity last night, how could he not be.

The least he could do was put his mind at ease some and stick around for a bit. Just long enough to prove to Cas that last night was a mistake. Just long enough to convince himself that things were normal and he really was fucking insane for even thinking about kissing Castiel, much less acting on whatever feelings creeped their way into his head and made him push the man against the wall and kiss him hungrily like he was starving without him.

He stood up quickly, letting Cas' fingers slide from his wrist and fall back onto the bed, as if putting distance between their bodies would work on his memories as well. Without another word he went to the coffee, plucked a cup that had a few coffee ring stains in them but were as clean as they could be. He poured himself a cup. Cas relaxed some and pulled his feet up onto the bed, sitting Indian style as he looked over at Dean, his care-free smile back and his frown of worry gone or at least well hidden away.

"So what's on the agenda today, oh, fearless leader?" Cas teased. Dean grabbed a notebook and flipped past whatever doodles and writing Cas had done and started making a list of things he needed to do before the sunset, things he needed to push off on other people to do or fix as well as a list of supplies they were running short on, leaving room at the bottom to add things after he got official counts from Chuck.

Fifteen minutes into writing he crossed the room again to get his third cup of coffee causing Cas let out a chuckle. "Slow down, tiger. I'll make some more." Cas got up from the desk he had moved to while Dean did important things and he played with an etch-a-sketch that he snatched at the last supply run. Dean rolled his eyes when he saw it but didn't make any comments.

"Do you want a full pot or only want me to make half a pot this time? I know you have shit to d- uh oh." Cas was standing in front of the counter and had just pulled the filter and wet coffee grinds out to throw away, but instead held it open peering down into it. "Shit," he mumbled. "Um, Dean?"

Dean was half way looking over the list but losing focus and most of his will to do any actual work at the moment. He didn't think about it much as he looked over at Cas. "Huh?"

"Uh, I may have made a really big fuck up."

Dean's mouth twitched up some before a laugh bubbled out of his chest "Okay?" he asked biting his lip to keep another laugh from escaping.

"I forgot I put my weed in here. It makes the coffee better. But I wasn't planning on you getting shit faced and kissing me and staying the night and me making you coffee."

Dean's face went blank as he stared at him. Normally he would have been furious that he just drank a whole pot of weed. And that Cas actually mentioned the unmentionable. The kiss. But now all he could bring himself to do was sigh, stand and walk over to the bed, fall onto his back and stare at the ceiling. "You're a fucking dick." He said, laughing out the last word unintentionally. 

Cas smiled and crossed over to the bed, falling on his back and laying next to Dean. He was close enough that their arms were touching and after a few long seconds looked over with a smirk and asked, "so you aren't mad?"

Dean was comfortable and felt tingly all over. He looked over at Cas with half lidded eyes and an odd smirk. "I probably will be later," he said and let his eyes flicker down from blue eyes to soft lips. Softer than he ever would of thought before yesterday. Cas' smirk disappeared and when Dean looked back up he could see the concern again. He was caught daydreaming about his tongue in Cas' mouth. Blue eyes flickered down to Dean's mouth and before Dean could make a comment, Cas grabbed him, pulling him in and crushing their lips together.


End file.
